spongeboxxxfandomcom-20200214-history
The Characters
These are all of the characters. SpongeBoxxx SpongeBoxxx is the creator of the SpongeBoxxx wiki and he is also friends with Patrixxx. He is enemies with both Evil Patrixxx and Squidwarxxx. Born SpongeBoxxx was born when Patrixxx was bored an needed a friend. So in 2000.AD he made SpongeBoxxx out of clay. Behavior SpongeBoxxx sometimes kills people when he's bored. He also avoids Evil Patrixxx and Squidwarxxx because he knows that they is trying to kill him and Patrixxx. Powers *Laser eyes *Uglyness *Being Hyper-realistic *When he dies he comes back to life in 2 seconds Sightings Recently he was thought to be extint, but about a few days ago, a few divers found him walking in the Atlantic ocean, but when they tried to capture him he got mad and attacked them. After a very long fight the divers managed to tie them with a spongerope. Later when they were on the boat talking about how they are going to sell him to the museum he panicked and jumped out of the boat and fell into the pacific ocean where he found an underwater fruit witch he currently lives in. Evil Patrixxx Evil Patrixxx '''is the creator and leader of the Evil Patrixxx Wiki. He is Patrixxx's greatest rival, and is friends with Squidwarxxx He is also enemies with SpongeBoxxx. Origin In 2000.AD, Evil Patrixxx was born from the sky. His purpose was to kill Patrixxx and his friend SpongeBoxxx. Behavior Evil Patrixxx is known to kill people, even know hes only suposed to kill Patrixxx and SpongeBoxxx. He is also known to be extremelly violent. Scientists think this has to do with his Hyper-realistic appearance. Powers He has the same powers as Patrixxx. *Mind-Fuck *Ball of Mass Destruction *Gore Fest *Fire Jelly *Midnight Blast *Evil Shield *World Eating FIrst Sighting Patrixxx was first sighted in a village killing eveyone in 2001.AD. This was during the "War of Giants" time, where Patrixxx and Evil Patrixxx fought to the death in 2001.AD. Evil Patrixxx was never seen again after the war, However... Evil Patrixxx was thought to be dead, untill he was sighteed by two hikers in the Himalayas in 1962.AD. He was spoted on top of a mountain doing nothing. At first, he was mistaken as a Yeti but, when the hickers got closer, they saw a giant pin head like creature. The hikers saw Evil Patrixxx killing a wolf, so they ran off. Squidwarxxx 50 years after Evil Patrixxx's failed attempt to attack, and destroy a village, he was attacking a village, and realised Squidwarxxx doing the same. They became friends shortly after, and made plans to invade the nearby country of Melonland. The Invasion of Melonland Squidwarxxx, and Evil Patrixxx set out, and invaded the country of Melonland during the year of 1925.AD. They first attacked the village of Potatodonia, and by the end of the day over 10k people were lying dead on the streets. 3 years meanwhile, Patrixxx took notice and set out and attempted to stop the two, but was defeated and almost killed, but he quickly stepped out of the way, and went back home. For 7 years the country of Melonland suffered many village attacks, and massacres, but Evil Patrixxx got hungry so they left and never returned. Patrixxx '''Patrixxx is Evil Patrixxx's greatest rival and he is friends with SpongeBoxxx. He is enemies with Squidwarxxx aswell. Born Patrixxx was born from falling from the sky in 1600.AD. His purpose was to kill Evil Patrixxx, who was born in 2000.AD. Behavior Patrixxx is known to be fat, lazy and boring. He is not known to be violent to humans or any living thing. Powers He has the same powers as Evil Patrixxx. *Mind-Fuck *Ball of Mass Destruction *Gore Fest *Fire Jelly *Midnight Blast *Evil Shield *World Eating First Sighting Patrixxx was first spotted by vikings in 1324. They saw him in the clouds watching them kill. Patrixxx got mad and killed the vikings. The king viking saw Patrixxx and gave him his crown. Patrixxx got furious, and killed the king viking. The villagers were proud that Patrixxx killed the vikings, and they fed Patrixxx there food. The War With Evil Patrixxx In 2000.AD Evil Patrixxx came from the sky and tryed to kill the villagers and tryed to destroyed the village. Patrixxx then used SUPER ULTRA MEGA BEAM from his hands and it went right threw Evil Patrixxx. Evil Patrixxx was defeated, and the villaged rejoiced. Evil Patrixxx then went to TrollUniveresity to become a Trollpasta meme. Squidwarxxx Squidwarxxx is a enemy of SpongeBoxxx, and Patrixxx, but is friends with Evil Patrixxx. Born Squidwarxxx was born somewhere in August 1305.AD, Squidwarxxx's purpose of existence was to kill SpongeBoxxx, and Patrixxx. Behaviour Squidwarxxx is known to be grumpy, and violent. Powers *Flying *Lazer Shooting Clarinet *Coming back from the dead... 1 year after he is killed Evil Patrixxx 50 years after Evil Patrixxx's failed attempt to attack, and destroy a village, Squidwarxxx was attacking a village, and realised Evil Patrixxx doing the same. They became friends shortly after, and made plans to invade the nearby country of Melonland. The Invasion of Melonland Squidwarxxx, and Evil Patrixxx set out, and invaded the country of Melonland during the year of 1925.AD. They first attacked the village of Potatodonia, and by the end of the day over 10k people were lying dead on the streets. 3 years meanwhile, Patrixxx took notice and set out and attempted to stop the two, but was defeated and almost killed, but he quickly stepped out of the way, and went back home. For 7 years the country of Melonland suffered many village attacks, and massacres, but Evil Patrixxx got hungry so they left and never returned. Category:Bio Category:TEH WHOLE GANG